Why Don't We Do It In The Road?
by litchick5
Summary: Two best friends. One Beatles song. A whole lot of rain. Can Nick and Sara resist the pull any longer? Oneshot. R&R!


**Why Don't We Do It In the Road?**

They were standing there. Two best friends since they were small. They knew everything about each other. He knew she loved the Beatles. She knew he hated rain.

As it turns out, it was raining cats and dogs.

They were waiting to cross the road, standing as heavy sheets of ice cold water splashed on their heads.

It was funny though, because no cars were coming. Nick just couldn't get her to move.

He was the first to speak "You know, I really hate rain."

She looked at him and threw her head back and laughed. He loved her laugh. It was from her heart, deep in the depths of her soul. He never found anyone with a laugh quite like it. And for some reason, he started laughing too.

She walked over to the middle over the road and started to sing:

"_Why don't we do it in the road?  
No one will be watching us.  
Why don't we do it in the road?"_

She repeated it a couple times, just like Paul McCartney.

He watched for the first two verses of it. And then, like a magnet, he was drawn to her.

He tapped her on the back, and she turned, still singing. And he took both her hands in his, and led her hips to sway with his. It was like there was some really strong magnet connecting their hips as the shifted in unison.

And he noticed she had stopped singing, so aligning his nose with hers and looking straight in her eyes, he picked up where she had left off.

"_Why don't we do it in the road?  
No one will be watching us.  
Why don't we do it in the road?"_

But his singing was much softer and breathier than hers had been. He pressed his body closer into hers and she sort melted into him. He loved the feel of her body against his. She was soft and curvy, not skinny and straight. She was very womanly. His body was hard muscle all around. And yet, at this moment his body felt like the softest thing in the world to her. She was breathing a little shallow, and her body was so warm, it felt like it was on fire, even though the rain beating down on them was freezing.

He stopped singing and dancing for several moments. He just looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was soaking, red in the face, and goddamn _sexy_. He couldn't have her, he knew it, they weren't married. At that moment he cursed the ring on his ring finger. But in the middle of these thoughts he felt her finger softly and ever so lightly stroking his. If he wasn't so aware of her body on his, he wouldn't even have noticed. But that simple gesture got his attention very easily.

And then, at that moment, he couldn't help himself. He was hungry; he had that look in his eye. But she wasn't looking at his eyes anymore. She was looking at where her finger was stroking his hand. HE gathered her face in his hands and stroked her cheek for a swift moment. Then in almost an instant, he covered her entire mouth with his. Things heated quickly; he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, eager for entry. She gave it to him without hesitation. He put his hand on the small of her back under her shirt. He felt her skin pebble with goose bumps. He slowly moved his hand up her back, leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched. This caused her to let loose a throaty moan, from the same place her laugh was from. She could barely breathe, but it didn't matter; she wasn't going to let him stop.

Just then, his hand slipped under her bra and stayed there, occasionally (longingly, too) tugging at it, but never undoing it.

He decided to give her some time to breathe, so he started trailing light kisses along her jaw, to her ear, and he stayed there for a moment, nibbled on her cartilage. Then he started his way down her neck, kissing more roughly and longingly. He came to the side of her neck and sucked and kissed her, leaving his mark. He knew she wouldn't mind_ one_ hickey.

Then he lavished his attention on her collarbone. He moved her shirt down a little to make way for his mouth and he nibbled the skin there and kissed her making her break out in shivers, moans, and goose bumps. He came back to her mouth and she was breathing heavily. She smoothed his hair back and slowly and sensually, kissed his eyelids, then his licked and kissed his earlobes, slowly moving her way down his neck to his Adam's apple. He let out a moan of his own as she left her own mark on his Adam's apple. She moved backed up to his mouth, but before they could continue, he said something, looking in her eyes the whole time:

"You know what Sara? I think I like the rain a little better now."

She smiled, and giggled.

"You know what I like better?" She said as she pushed her body a little harder into his. "How the Beatles make making out much better."

"True that."

He took the chance and lifted her wedding-style and rushed her into her house.

He dropped her onto her couch and lied down.

She flipped him over, so he was on his back and her legs were straddling his stomach. He rubbed her legs. She leaned in and they resumed their passionate kissing.

And then, when she say the sun come out as the rain fell in the corner of her eye, she giggled, and sighed even deeper into his mouth.

And all the while, they heard the Beatles softly singing in the background.

_Why don't we do it in the road?  
No one will be watching us.  
Why don't we do it in the road?_

**Fin.**


End file.
